Fiona Fox
Fiona Fox is a supporting antagonist in the Archie comics incarnation of the popular Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Originally, Fiona was one of the many victims of Dr. Ivo Robotnik's rise to power and was imprisoned as a child as a result of being abandoned by Sonic the Hedgehog and Mighty the Armadillo. Understandably, Fiona developed a grudge against the two for what happened and over time her grudge worsened the darker aspects of her personality until she eventually fell from grace entirely and became an outright villain. Fiona, like many other characters created in the early comic days, was written out of the series after a lawsuit was filed against Archie Comics by a former sonic comic writer/artist, leaving her story and arc abandoned. History As a child, Fiona was one of many Mobians that was captured to serve in Dr. Ivo Robotnik's mining camps. Not long after arriving, she and her fellow inmates Mighty and Ray caused an uprising that was quickly quelled by the robots guarding the camp. While Mighty and Ray were locked up in isolation, Fiona was taken away for another purpose. Not long after, a young Sonic the Hedgehog (who was investigating the camp as one of his early Freedom Fighting missions) arrived and freed both Mighty and Ray. The three then went out in an attempt to rescue Fiona but ultimately failed to free her. Due to the mysterious disappearance of Ray, Mighty went berserk and began trashing the facility, forcing Robotnik to abandon it. Fiona was brought away by Robotnik when he fled and relocated to a new facility built the exact same as the previous one. While there, she was used as the basis for one of Robotnik's many robotic replicas designed to infiltrate the Freedom Fighters. Soon after creating the robotic duplicate, Robotnik left the real Fiona to die in a prison cell. Powers and Abilities Fiona at first had brown fur and brown hair that is always seen with a yellow bow perched on it. She also used to wear yellow boots with a belt that had a dagger in its holster. Fiona then changed to have brown hair that is longer than the first design for her hair but still had the same bow. She also stopped wearing the belt and dagger and yellow boots and changed to wear a yellow zip-up body suit that had a white stripe in the middle that also had a grey neck-cuff and arm and leg holes with long, yellow sneakers with the same grey cuffs. Fiona's sneakers also had a white design at the toes. This outfit last appeared in #172. Fiona now looks far more different than she had ever before: she is more slender and taller, her hair is red and she has a yellow muzzle. Her hair is also longer and wider and thicker and a bit more spiked. But she is still wearing the same bow. Fiona also now wears a black belly top, black finger-less gloves that are elbow length, a grey belted-skirt, black buckled-belt, black skinny pants that have grey padded shoes attached to it. During her time in Zone Jail, Fiona wore an orange crop top that had an orange collar and orange, baggy pants with the same black gloves, black shoes and the same bow. When she and Scourge escaped, she wore his black, flamed, torn-up leather jacket and his sunglasses. Personality Fiona is a determined fighter, eager to oppose evil since her capture at the hands of Robotnik. Somewhat prideful, she tends to hold grudges such as against Rouge the Bat who defeated her and the other members of Nic's gang in an illegal fighting tournament and towards Sonic and Mighty the Armadillo for failing to save her when she was captured by Robotnik as a child. She has a history of mild illegal activity including robbery. She's also extremely clever and has an acute memory. However, she was clearly reluctant to talk about her past. It was later revealed that she chooses to follow a darker path in life (likely due to her past) and develops a relationship with Scourge the Hedgehog, preferring the "evil" version of Sonic to the virtuous real deal. She is also great at gymnastics for example once performing a backflip off a bamboo tree. Trivia *Fiona's relationship with Scourge can be seen as the evil equivalent to Sonic and Sally's relationship. *Fiona Fox is one of the few characters to ever weaken Sonic and Tails' friendship. *It is unknown how it was possible for Fiona to change her appearance so much (she used to be a bit shorter and less slender and she had a much different hair-style). *An officer in the UK has the exact same name as Fiona's. *Fiona's eyes are often discolored to be grey. *Fiona's current hair-style looks like Sally Acorn's, only a bit longer. *When Fiona started wearing the belly-top, it appears that she no longer had a yellow stomach like she used to have. *Fiona said that the robot was based off of her at Tails' age. Tails is 11, thus she was 11 when she was captured. *Fiona has mentioned her family two times within the series. *It is often been misunderstood by fans of the actual ownership of Fiona due to the lawsuit case between Archie Comics and former writer Ken Penders with many believing Fiona belonging to Penders. Although Penders helped recreate Fiona but the initial character, Auto-Fiona was originally created by Michael Gallagher and Penders has stated that he does not want to claim a character he did not create. Navigation Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:In Love Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Love Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Fighters Category:Hypocrites Category:Blackmailers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Adulterers Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Hero's Lover Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Inconclusive Category:Teenagers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Inmates Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:Monarchs Category:Usurper Category:Youkai Category:Envious Category:Perverts Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Remorseful Category:Psychological Abusers